


crumbs & vocals

by cherryspaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Loves It, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, let the man sleep, my 1950s reylo au, rey cant sing, she cant dance but neither can her, they watched singing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryspaid/pseuds/cherryspaid
Summary: rey convinced him to watch a film and he's not here for it





	crumbs & vocals

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mistake , but here's more of young korean war vet ben & rey being a beam of sunshine

The gentle tappings of her slippers against the hardwood floor of their apartment . Her voice could have made the whole world swoon with her sweetness and odd form of being so care free in the middle of Sundays . Ben's eyes creeped open to look out at the sunbeam of a woman before him .  The way she tapped her little feet in a mess of a dance towards the bed to join him with a piece of toast in one hand .  
  
It had been an absolute utter mistake to watch that  damned film . The way he threw his head back and groaned when she suggested to submerge themselves into things he had missed in his tour .   
  
" Singing in the Rain , it's a real showstopper , Benny! " Rey had nearly yelled it out to him when his face twisted into some strange form of disgust . The idea of watching a musical had nearly shrunk his masculinity into itself . Those big eyes had plagued him with the absolute and utter need to watch some stupid big box office bullshit .  
  
And he had been dumb enough to give into pouting lips .  
  
Now , here they were . It was nearly noon and she still sang out -    " Good morning! " as she skidded towards him with leaps and taps with his meager breakfast . The social graces of a one of those polite girls forgotten as she jumped onto his still form .  
  
" Sun beams will soon smile through! Good Morning , good Morning to you and you , " Her voiced droning on with an assault of kisses onto his face with every you. If he was honest , her singing was borderline horrifiying . In comparison the snorts of laughter left that left his throat complimented her perfectly .  
  
" Good afternoon to you , hun . "  His voice still caressed in sleep while her small frame sat on his chest tearing off pieces of toast. And thus Ben Solo was suddenly suddenly very interested in musicals through the beam of a smile that etched into her face.


End file.
